


He's My Brother

by NotebookishType



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Cheating, F/M, Glove Kink, I regret everything, Infidelity, Jealousy, POV Han Solo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Unhappy Ending for Han, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotebookishType/pseuds/NotebookishType
Summary: Han catches Luke and Leia alone together during the Victory Celebration on Endor.





	He's My Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Emotion Play/Jealousy square on my Season of Kink Bingo card. Thank you for PhantomShipper for the smut support ;)

In the torchlight, the glove had no details, but it stood out against Leia’s suede dress and her pale skin. They both faced the forest, Leia tucked between Luke and the bridge railing. Luke’s gloved hand rested possessively at her hip before inching downward, searching.

Leia’s words of reassurance echoed in Han’s mind. _He’s my brother._ Her brother? Last he’d checked this wasn’t how Alderaanians treated their brothers. Backwater moisture farmers didn’t even have a reputation for kriffing their siblings.

Han watched in bitter silence—from the hut that had been assigned to Leia—as Luke slid his gloved hand into the part of Leia’s dress. Her head fell back against him with a pleased sigh. Han ground his teeth, transfixed by Luke’s movements.

It was difficult to form coherent thoughts. He knew, some part of him knew, that he should stop them. He struggled with the urge to take Luke by the shoulder, to pull them apart and throw a punch or two. But his feet wouldn’t move.

Even as he wondered if he _could_ get a punch in, his cock betrayed him, stiffening at the sight of Leia like this: flush with desire and urging Luke on. He cursed it silently. How could he possibly be aroused by this display? He’d come to find Leia, hoping with every fiber of his being to finally have some time alone with her, to finally show her how much he loved her—only to find her like this. With Luke.

Leia whimpered, pressing her hips back into Luke. Luke had to be hard, pressed up against her like that, touching her like that. Han rolled his lower lip between his teeth, biting down hard. Just this side of too painful. He tried not to imagine how wet Leia was, or how it would feel to be buried knuckle deep in her slick heat. If he held his breath, he could hear the lewd squelching of Luke’s gloved fingers moving through her wetness.

“Luke,” she said, breathless. Han had imagined hearing her say his name like that on several occasions. “I need more. I want you.”

A groan tore from Luke’s throat, and he ground his cock against her ass. “Are you sure?”

Han’s heart was in his throat. All he had to do was make himself known. Just take a step. Say something. Anything— 

“Yes,” she nodded emphatically.

Luke hesitated for a moment. Then he withdrew his gloved hand from between Leia’s legs; moisture glistened visibly on the fingers of his glove as he brought them to his lips and licked each one clean. Han’s cock pulsed, straining uncomfortably against his clothing.

Leia hiked her skirt up around her waist and leaned forward, bracing herself against the bridge railing. Baring herself for Luke instead of him. For her brother instead of her would-be lover.

Luke’s hands were on her bare flesh in an instant; greedy. He covered her, pressing her into the railing, and nipped along her neck. Luke pulled away from Leia, leaning back just enough to free his thick and straining cock.

Han sucked in a breath like he’d been punched in the gut. He hated that he was complicit in this; that all he could do as Luke sank into Leia was watch. He hated that even while his blood boiled his cock ached for attention.

Both Luke and Leia moaned as Luke thrust into her. It was too much. Han scrambled to free his cock, swallowing a gasp as he wrapped a hand around himself. After what seemed like an eternity Luke began to move, gloved hand sliding up to tease her breasts before settling at her bare hip.

Why did his eyes keep coming back to that damned glove?

Han’s hand moved in time with Luke’s thrusts, almost of its own volition. He tried not to imagine himself with Leia, instead focusing his attention on where Luke and Leia joined. How long had this been going on? How many times had Luke spread her open kriffed like this?

The sounds of the celebration seemed far off and surreal. All Han could hear was the slap of flesh, panting breaths and the occasional murmured word. Han’s knees went weak when Leia began to issue a string of inaudible directions to Luke. Luke’s gloved hand delved back between her legs, working furiously to reduce her to a shaking mess, never missing a thrust. It wasn’t long before Leia came apart, shuddering violently and calling Luke’s name. Luke barely got in two more thrusts before he came. Han bit down on his tongue as he shook with his own orgasm, desperate to stay quiet as he made a mess of himself. It wouldn’t do to get caught now.

Han moved deeper into the shadows of the hut, holding his breath as he tucked himself back in his pants.

“We should hurry back to the party before we’re missed,” Leia said, still trying to catch her breath.

“You mean before Han comes looking for you?” Luke asked. 

They both went quiet, heading back toward the party.

Han laughed humorlessly, collapsing into the pile of furs that passed for a bed. “Your brother, huh?”


End file.
